


Pretend

by WestOfWhat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dipper and Mabel thought their aunt’s wedding would be fun to reenact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

They were just kids, the gesture was innocent. Mabel got plastic rings from her childish jewelry box, one covered with stickers and hearts. Dipper picked dandelions and other weeds that looked like flowers. He gave them to Mabel, and she ran off to change into her prettiest outfit. Dipper heard her stomping down the stairs and the sound of a skirt rustling. He did his best not to peek at her, that was what grooms were supposed to do, right? He clenched his eyes tight in his effort. 

"OK, Dip, you can look now!" the voice of his sister called to him. Dipper opened his eyes and spun around to look at Mabel. She was walking towards him while humming the tune of "Here Comes The Bride". She was wearing an orange tutu and a yellow shirt with a little bear head on it, and in her hands were all the weeds Dipper picked. When she was finally standing next to him, they started reciting the only things they managed to understand at their aunt's wedding, more or less. 

"Do you, Dipper," Mabel began, smiling and giggling a tiny bit. "Take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dipper smiled and nodded at her, a short laugh coming from him as well. Mabel nudged him in the arm and said, "Come on, Dip, you gotta say it!" 

He closed his eyes and nodded again. He crossed his heart with his fingers and held up his other hand. "I do!" he said. "And do you, Mabel, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do, too!" Mabel exclaimed. She tossed the makeshift bouquet behind her, dandelion puffs and other weeds flying all over their mother's recently vacuumed floor. "You may now kiss the bride!" she laughed as she said it. Dipper pulled her into a hug and laid a big kiss on her cheek. They exchanged rings and they walked off, hand in hand, and smiling big. It was a fun game of pretend.


End file.
